Hart of a Rebel
by Fangirl Meets World
Summary: Maya Hart is fifteen, carefree and wild. But when something happens that could alter her life permanently, will she be responsible enough to face the changes? Faya and Rucas. Chapter 15 is up! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Format:

Story DocX

**New story! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW. It belongs to Disney. **

Responsibility.

It wasn't one of Maya Hart's stronger points. She liked to think that she was smart, which she certainly was, but responsible? Somewhat.

She had improved considerably since middle school. She attributed it to maturing and seeking help with her school dilemmas and occasionally with her personal problems.

Having Farkle Minkus as a close friend/semi-boyfriend definitely affected her grades for the better. He helped her with her homework (unless Riley did it for her without Maya's consent, since Riley loved homework almost as much as she loved Lucas Friar.)

Maya tried not to skip school unless she absolutely had to. Her mom always worked late and even though Katy tried to bring home a full dinner, it usually wasn't enough and the only way Maya was guaranteed two decent meals a day was to go to Riley's for breakfast and have lunch at school, and the lunch lady would always give Maya extra food to take home.

But on this Monday morning in particular, the thought of getting out of bed and eating food made Maya want to vomit. She had been feeling poorly over the weekend and had originally blamed it on the leftover pizza she ate Friday night, but on Monday she was still nauseous and decided that something else was wrong.

She slept on and off for several hours and for up only when Riley came by with Maya's homework.

"Are you feeling any better?" the brunette queried when Maya let her into the apartment.

"No. But I haven't puked in five hours, so that's improvement."

Riley sighed sympathetically and gave Maya her folder. "I kinda started some of it."

"You and homework," Maya snorted as she set the folder on the couch and sat down.

"Did your mom stay home to take care of you?"

"She had to work."

Riley frowned in disapproval. "She couldn't take one day off?"

"Riles, it's nothing. There's nothing for you to fix." Maya immediately regretted her distracted tone, because she knew it would pique Riley's curiosity.

"Are you okay? You sound... not Maya."

Maya groaned. "My name's not an adjective."

"Are you thinking about something? I can read your mind, you know." Riley waved her hands in a goofy hand gesture and Maya had to resist rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Nothing important."

"Farkle."

"Excuse me?"

"You're thinking about Farkle... right?" Riley met Maya's eyes. "I'm right!" she exclaimed when Maya diverted her eyes. She frowned when Maya didn't say anything. "Maya?"

"Riles, what I'm going to say will not leave this room until I say so," Maya began. Riley nodded earnestly. "Farkle and I did... _it_."

"You... you did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? That I'm careless and irresponsible? You know that."

"You're not careless and irresponsible, Maya. You guys used protection, didn't you?"

She took Maya's silence for a no. "Oh... I get it."

Maya nodded briskly. "I haven't taken a test yet. You can't tell Farkle yet. I'll tell him when I know. Do you promise?"

Riley hated to keep secrets that could cause harm, but she nodded and hugged Maya. "Do you want me to go to the gas station and get you some tests?"

"Thanks. Can you do it now?"

Riley nodded and quickly left Maya's apartment. It was three thirty and Maya's mom did not get home until seven, so they had time, but Maya felt as if she could not wait any longer.

True to her word, Riley was back in fifteen minutes with a bag. She gave it to Maya and Maya took out three pregnancy tests.

"I got three different kinds, cause I wasn't sure what to get."

"Thank you, Riles." Maya read the directions. "I'll be back." She went into the bathroom and opened the tests. Her heart started to pound as she opened the tests. She urinated on the three plastic sticks and set a timer on her phone.

"Maya, can I come in now?"

"Yeah. I'm just waiting." Maya unlocked the bathroom door and let Riley in. "It says to wait six minutes."

Those six minutes, three hundred sixty seconds, felt more like six hours as Maya impatiently waited for the tests to display the results. She kept her eyes focused on the timer on her phone and when it beeped, she held her breath.

"Do you want me to look and tell you what they say?"

Maya shook her head. "No." She let out a deep breath. "I've got this." She picked up the three tests and looked at each one, one at a time.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW. **

Maya stared at the three plastic sticks in her hand. Each one stared back at her with a plus sign.

"Maya?" Riley whispered. Maya silently showed Riley the results of the tests and Riley gasped quietly.

"What am I going to do, Riley?"

"I don't know. But whatever you do, I'll support you."

Maya wrapped the tests in toilet paper and shoved them to the bottom of the trash can. "How am I going to tell my mom?"

"She was young when she had you, right? Maybe she'll understand."

"She was eighteen. At least she was out of school. I'll be sixteen when this kid is born. And Mom had Grandpa and Gammy to take her to doctors and help with the baby. Mom works eight to twelve hour shifts and barely makes enough for the two of us."

"There's always adoption," Riley suggested gently.

Maya nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"When do you think you'll tell her?"

"When she gets home from work, I guess," Maya sighed. "I'll wait until she's settled in."

"Okay. Do you want me to be here with you?"

"I think it's best if I tell her alone."

"Okay." Riley hugged Maya again and stayed until five o clock before she left to have dinner with her family.

Two hours later, the clock chimed seven and fifteen minutes passed before Katy entered the apartment.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hey, sweetie. I brought tuna melts."

Maya's favorite from the diner... Katy wasn't perfect, but she tried and Maya was about to potentially break her heart.

"Thanks." Maya wasn't particularly hungry, but she took one of the melts and poured a glass of apple juice before she sat down at the table.

"How was school today?"

"I didn't go," Maya admitted. "I didn't feel well. Riley brought me my homework and helped me get a start on it."

"Riley's a sweet girl."

Maya nodded and nibbled at her tuna melt. Katy finished her dinner first and Maya finished a few minutes later. She helped Katy tidy up the table (which wasn't too difficult considering they ate out of styrofoam containers.)

Maya sat on the couch and watched TV while her mom changed out of her uniform and showered.

Katy was surprised when she found her daughter still in the living room instead of her bedroom. "Maya?"

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Maya, sweetie, I'm tired."

"It's important. Please?"

Katy sat down on the couch. "What's going on?"

"You know how I went out with Farkle Minkus a couple of times?"

"Oh. The Farkle."

"Yeah. Anyway, we... we messed up." Maya's throat clenched. "I'm pregnant, Mom."

There was an awkward silence for several minutes. Maya had dropped the bomb and it was on its way to the earth, waiting for explosion.

Katy stood up sharply. "Okay. Okay."

"Mom?" Maya stood up.

"What do you plan on doing with this baby, Maya?"

"I... I don't know..."

"You know I can't afford to support both you and a baby, Maya. I'm barely paying our bills and putting food on the table. Do you know how much a baby costs? Diapers, clothes, food, a crib... it goes on, Maya."

"Are you angry?"

"No, Maya. I'm not angry. I'm very disappointed."

That was even worse.

"You were young when you had me," Maya argued, her voice unusually soft.

"I was eighteen and out of high school. You're fifteen! You don't even have a driver's license. You're a high school sophomore!" Katy rubbed the bridge of her nose. "If you're planning on keeping this baby, Maya, I can't support you."

With that, she left the room and Maya was left standing alone.

Riley was doing homework in her bedroom that night when her bay window slid open and Maya climbed inside. "Maya?"

"Hey." Maya closed the window and sat down on the window seat.

"How did your mom react?"

"She won't support me," Maya spoke lowly. "If I keep the baby, I can't stay at home."

"She's kicking you out? Maya, she's your mom! She's supposed to understand!"

"She understands, Riley. She knows I'm trouble and a kid would add onto that."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I'm hurt, but not mad."

Riley grabbed Maya's hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To talk to my parents."

"Riley, I'm not ready for everyone to know."

"My parents can help," Riley insisted. "You need a doctor and somewhere to stay and help buying baby stuff."

"Riley, you can't fix this."

"Please, Maya?" Riley's deep brown eyes looked pleadingly into Maya's. "My parents love you. Let us help you."

"Fine." Maya let Riley drag her into the living room, where Cory and Topanga were going over paperwork at the dining table.

"Hey, girls. Maya, do you want some pasta?" Topanga offered.

"No thanks, Mrs. Matthews. I ate."

"Maya and I need to talk to you guys." Riley sat down at the table and Maya sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Cory set down the test paper he was grading.

All eyes were on Maya now.

"My mom is kicking me out."

Cory frowned deeply. He knew that Maya and her mother had problems, but from what he had heard from Riley and Maya, their relationship was healing ever since Shawn had helped.

Topanga was also frowning. "Your mother is kicking you out?"

"I'm pregnant." Maya was growing tired of saying two words, but oddly enough, it felt more natural telling the Matthews than it had telling her own mother. "She can't afford to help me take care of a baby and if I keep it, I have to move out."

There was another silence. Another dropped bomb, but this silence was shorter and there was no explosion.

"Who's the father of this baby, Maya?"

"Farkle."

Cory blinked. "Farkle can do that?"

"Apparently."

"Maya, you know you always have us. We'll support you as much as we can."

"I can't ask you to do that. You guys have two kids and-"

"Money isn't a problem, Maya. The only problem is we don't have an extra bedroom. You'd have to stay in Riley's room or the living room, and neither a couch or air bed would be very good for your back right now," Topanga explained.

"But for now, she can stay in my room, right?" Riley asked.

"Of course, honey." Cory nodded, unsurprised by his daughter's generosity.

"What about a few months from now?" Maya questioned. She watched Cory and Topanga as they thought before Cory spoke.

"I have one idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**Disclaimer: GMW is the property of Disney.**

"What's your idea?"

Cory just smiled and stood up from the table and left the room to make a phone call.

Maya turned to face Riley. "Riley, don't take this personally, but I see where you get your weirdness."

Riley just grinned and Topanga laughed. Maya smiled a small, but real smile for the first time that day.

"Tomorrow, I'll call to make you an appointment with an OB/GYN."

"Thank you, Mrs. Matthews." Maya nodded to express her gratitude.

Topanga nodded and went in the direction her husband had fled in, leaving Riley and Maya alone at the table.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Riley asked.

"Not too hard," Maya admitted. "Your parents are so open. I feel like I can trust them to not judge me for anything."

"They're the best." Riley smiled and was quiet again for a few seconds. "When do you think you'll tell Farkle about all of this? He'll eventually figure it out even if you don't tell him."

"I don't know. I may wait until after my doctor's appointment."

Riley nodded and squeezed her best friend's hand. "He loves you a lot. Are you guys like... official?"

"Not really," Maya admitted. "But I guess that needs to be talked about."

The question Maya had in mind was, what was going to happen now?

* * *

The next day was Tuesday and Maya came back to school. Even though there were no longer in middle school, Cory was still their history teacher and as usual, Maya sat next to Riley and in front of Lucas.

Her doctor's appointment was scheduled for Wednesday evening, and Maya intended to avoid the subject of her pregnancy at all costs until she went to the OB/GYN. She didn't like the idea of letting the Matthews pay for everything, so she was searching for part time jobs online and had submitted a couple of applications.

She spoke to Farkle, but she tried to keep conversation to a minimum in case she happened to slip and reveal any details about what she was hiding. She could tell he was suspicious by the way he looked curious whenever her answers were short.

At lunch, she felt hungrier than usual and managed to sneak extra mashed potatoes and fish sticks onto her plate. She would probably puke it up later, but she was eating for two now. She poked a straw into her milk carton and took a sip.

This was the first year in which she did not have lunch with Riley, Farkle, and Lucas. It was lonely sometimes, but at other times, she was thankful for it because it meant she could be alone to think instead of engaging in conversation.

After school, she and Riley took the subway back to Riley's apartment.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Riley whispered to her friend.

"Riley, I don't even know if I'll keep it. I'm really not that enthusiastic."

"I know, but if you did, what would you like?"

"I don't know. I'd be okay with it either way." Maya unconsciously touched her stomach, which was only slightly larger than usual. She assumed that she could not be far along, because she had only gained four pounds and other than throwing up everything she ate and missing her period, she didn't notice any pregnancy symptoms.

"Can I go with you and Mom to your appointment tomorrow?"

"You're going even if you don't want to," Maya pretended to threaten. The subway came to a stop and she and Riley left and walked across the street to Riley's apartment building. They entered the living room, where Topanga was starting dinner and Auggie and Ava were playing a game (or rather, Ava was playing and bossing Auggie, who just shrugged and did as she said.)

They went into Riley's room and talked for a while before they did their homework. When they were finished with their homework, Maya took out her notebook and pencils and drew while Riley texted Lucas.

Maya didn't hear from her mother all day and she didn't attempt to contact Katy herself. She knew she would have to go home to retrieve her things, but she wanted to delay that as long as possible. She was still hurt that her mother had practically disowned her, but what her more was the fact that Katy was disappointed in her. Maya would have taken anger over disappointment any day.

Wednesday passed in a fairly similar pattern: Maya spent the day napping in her boring classes, pretending to not pay attention in Cory's US History class, and thinking silently to herself at lunch, all while avoiding Farkle. She felt badly about it, because she could tell that her silence was worrying him, but she wanted to keep her mouth shut until it was time to drop one more bomb.

After school, Riley and Maya met Topanga in the school parking lot and Topanga drove them to a clinic two miles away. When they checked in, the nurse at the front desk gave Maya a clipboard and a pen.

"Fill as much of this out as you can," she instructed. Maya found a seat and started to read some of the questions.

The first sections asked for her name, age, date of birth, and other basic information that Maya easily supplied. The next section asked about family history, which was more difficult. There were several blanks in her mother's health section and her father's side was completely empty.

The third section was a checklist of symptoms, which was simple. Once Maya finished the paper, she signed her name at the bottom and gave it back to the nurse, who took it and typed something on the computer.

"What do they usually do on the first appointment?" Maya asked Topanga.

"They run an ultrasound and determine out how far along you are and estimate a due date. And they'll try to figure out how many appointments you'll need. Since you're young, you'll probably need more appointments."

Maya nodded and a few minutes passed before her name was called. She didn't want to go alone and was glad when Riley and Topanga accompanied her.

The room was small and the walls were painted a light green color. An older woman in a doctor's coat sat in a stool and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Becky Wheeler. You must be Maya?" She gestured to the padded bench and Maya sat down on it. "Do you mind if I ask how long it's been since your last menstrual cycle?"

"Several weeks. I don't know how long exactly."

"That's fine. Can you lie down and roll your shirt up?"

Maya lay down and pulled her shirt up just enough to expose her stomach. She watched as Becky started the ultrasound machine and opened a tube of gel. She flinched slightly when the cold gel touched her skin but kept quiet as Becky placed some sort of wand against Maya's stomach.

The machine made a quiet buzzing sound as an image displayed on the screen. There was a small shape in the middle of the image.

"See that?" Becky pointed to the shape. "That's your baby."

Riley aww'ed and Topanga smiled, but Maya was less sentimental. "The thing that kinda looks like a tadpole?"

Becky chuckled. "Yes. Your baby is less than an inch long right now. You're probably around eight weeks along." She scrawled something on her clipboard. "We'll put your due date as September 10th, but babies are usually born a few days before or after the due date."

"What do I need to do now?"

"Right now, you need to start eating healthy foods to gain weight. I highly recommend taking prenatal vitamins, too. Do you want a copy of your ultrasound?"

"Um... I guess so." When Becky printed the image, she put it in an envelope and gave it to Maya, who stuck it in her backpack.

"We'll make you an appointment for next month. As your pregnancy advances, you'll come more often, okay?"

"Okay." Maya wiped the cold goo off of her stomach and rolled her shirt back down before she picked up her bag and left with Riley and Topanga.

She had finished steps one and two. Now she had to tell Farkle.

**Yeah so I gonna wait a while to post this but my will is weak lol. I have several chapters complete but I'll try to space them out a little more! Please review and thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer:** **GMW belongs to Disney.**

Maya was restless that night. She kept looking at the ultrasound image of her baby. It was hard to believe that the tiny, tadpole-shaped thing on the image would one day become something that she would have to raise if she chose to keep it.

Friday morning arrived too soon for her liking. She groaned when Riley woke her up and lazily got out of the air bed. She wasn't very hungry, but she ate a banana and some sliced strawberries with a glass of orange juice before she got ready for school and left with Riley.

"I think I'll tell him today."

Riley nodded in approval. "Try not to be nervous. It may go better than you think."

"Maybe. I'll see if he wants to do something after school and we'll talk."

In history class, Maya actually went to class early because she knew Farkle would be there. He was sitting in his usual seat and Maya sat in hers. There were a couple of students in the back, but the room was mostly empty, which meant she could talk to Farkle for a minute before class started.

"Hello, lady," Farkle greeted flirtatiously. "Do you want to go to the movies this evening?"

Relieved that she didn't have to further raise his suspicion by starting the conversation, Maya nodded. "What time?"

"Seven?"

"Seven."

* * *

As promised, Farkle picked Maya up at five thirty so that they could eat before they went to the seven o'clock screening of Star Trek (Farkle's selection).

"Maya, is everything okay? You've been Very Not Maya lately," Farkle noted as they waited for their food in a cafe across from the movie theater.

Maya looked up in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner. "What do you mean? My name's not an adjective."

"You're quiet and you haven't said anything about my turtlenecks or Lucas being a cowboy. And you've been avoiding me."

"Not on purpose," Maya lied.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

Maya bit her lip. "No."

"Is it because of... you know. What we did?"

"No," Maya lied. "There's... there's been a lot on my mind lately. About us. What are we?"

"That's why I asked you to come to the movies. What do you want to be?"

Maya didn't miss the hopeful look in Farkle's eyes. "What do you want to be?" she countered.

"I want to be dating. I know I told you I wanted to date you when we were nine, but I really mean it. We 're a perfect match, colorful genius and the mysterious rebel always on the dark side."

Maya was unable to stop an amused smile. "Don't get in over your head now, stalker," she chuckled. "But... I think we should date."

_More like need to, since our Minkus-Hart tadpole baby is inside me, _she thought to herself.

Farkle looked as if he had just received his one millionth A. "Really? You mean that? You want to be my girlfriend? Cool! Wait until I tell my parents! Farkle has a girlfriend!"

"Let's hold off on that a bit, Third Person."

"Okay." Farkle was nearly ecstatic as they finished their dinner. He paid the bill and confidently offered his hand to Maya as they walked out of the restaurant. Maya let him take her hand and Farkle bought their movie tickets and popcorn and drinks before they went into the room where the movie was playing.

Maya wasn't really interested in the movie, since she didn't care for science fiction, but she didn't protest and she picked two seats near the far left of the theater. They sat down, setting their drinks in the cup holders and the popcorn between them.

A few minutes after they sat down, the lights dimmed and the previews started to play. Maya reached into the popcorn bucket and her hand brushed against Farkle's. By the time the movie started, half of the popcorn was gone.

The movie had been playing for around twenty minutes when Maya felt Farkle putting his arm around her. She didn't say anything, but she liked the gesture and she found herself really, really hoping that the news of her pregnancy wouldn't ruin their relationship before it had a chance to begin.

She was distracted throughout most of the movie and didn't even notice when the credits started to play at the end.

"Maya?" Farkle nudged his girlfriend. _Girlfriend, _he thought excitedly to himself. "Maya, you're zoned out."

Maya stirred and picked up her coat while Farkle picked up their empty cups and popcorn bucket. They left the theater and stepped outside onto the dark New York sidewalk.

"You're still distracted. Maya, what's wrong? And if you say nothing, I'll follow you home and ask you what's wrong over and over and over... and _over_."

Maya turned to face him. A breeze blew, ruffling her curly blonde hair. "There's something really important I need to tell you, Farkle. I wanted to put it off, but I don't think I can keep doing that."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." The words came out faster than she intended and she felt breathless after saying them. "You're the father and before you ask, I am really sure I'm pregnant because I took three tests at home and I saw a doctor yesterday."

"You're... pregnant? With a mini-us?"

"I just said that," Maya snapped without meaning to and regretting it. "I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do," she continued quietly. "I can't go home. My mom wants me out. And I really, really need you right now. I can't go through this alone."

Farkle finally overcame his shock and shook his head. "You know I'd never let you go through anything alone, Maya. I never would before and I won't now. I'll always be right here."

Maya let out a shaky, relieved sigh and didn't try to pull away when Farkle hugged her. "Why don't you come over tomorrow? We can talk alone."

"That sounds okay."

"How many people know?"

"My mom, Riley, and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, and us, obviously. How do you think your parents will react?"

Farkle thought for a moment. "My parents would probably help. They're swimming in money."

"When will you tell them?" Maya asked as they walked in the direction of the Matthews' apartment.

"I don't know. Maybe after we talk."

When they reached the apartment, they stopped in front of the stairs. "Thank you. I'm... I'm glad you didn't freak out."

"Oh, I am definitely freaking out inwardly!"

"Oh."

"But I told you, I'll never make you go through this alone. I've been waiting**_ eight years_** to be your boyfriend and nothing will change my mind, no matter what we decide to do."

"We can talk about that tomorrow."

"Right." A brief silence fell between them.

"Goodnight, Maya."

"Night, Farkle."

Farkle hugged Maya one more time and kissed her on the cheek before he left. She stood there for a moment before she went inside.

**I want a Farkle of my own lol. Next chapter ends on a funny note! Review, please! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: GMW belongs to Disney**

Saturday afternoon, Farkle went to Riley's apartment to pick Maya up. They hugged and he led her in the direction of his house.

"Have you told your parents?" Maya asked once they were sitting in Farkle's room.

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you more first."

"Right." Maya nodded. "Should we keep it, or put it up for adoption?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Maya's voice cracked and she mentally reprimanded herself. "I have no idea what I want to do or what we should do. What do you want to do?"

Farkle didn't reply immediately. "I think I want to keep it. But I would understand if you wanted to do adoption. I wouldn't be angry."

"I don't even think you're capable of anger."

"Farkle is capable of anger," Farkle argued. "Farkle can rage!"

"Nope." Maya shook her head. "But we really need to think about this. We'll both be sixteen when this kid is born. It will be born right as we start junior year."

"We would need someone to babysit while we're at school."

"Yeah. That, furniture, diapers, somewhere to stay..." The list seemed endless.

"Do you really think our parents would let us live together?"

"My mom apparently doesn't care. I'm already pregnant. What else could we mess up?"

"I'll have to talk to my mom and dad. If I'm never seen again, call the FBI. Actually, I don't trust the FBI. Call a search party."

"You make _so_ much sense."

* * *

The rest of the weekend was uneventful, and passed all too quickly. Monday came too soon, as it always did, and at seven thirty she and Riley walked through the main doors of John Quincy Adams High School.

Maya's first class was math, by far her least favorite. The only perk of the class was that it gave her an opportunity to claim an extra hour of sleep, which probably explained her D average in the class. Maya's teachers were so accustomed to her negligence of her schoolwork that they never bothered to wake her.

Biology was boring as well. Normally Maya was not easily grossed out, but the frog dissection she had to do unsettled her stomach and she promptly vomited into the nearest trash can, resulting in a C for the assignment.

Gym was tolerable since Maya had the class with her friends, and lunch consisted of corn dogs, tater tots, and applesauce. History was more interesting, not that she would ever utter the words out loud, and Art was enjoyable.

In gym, Farkle and Lucas were both assigned to practice climbing the ropes, which was not Farkle's area of expertise, nor was anything that required athletic talent in any way, shape, or form.

"Farkle, do you know why Riley and Maya have been so secretive this week?" Lucas asked his smaller friend. He had noticed his girlfriend and her best friend talking quietly to each other and stopping abruptly whenever he or Farkle approached, and he could tell that the answer was yes when Farkle stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Secretive? There's nothing secretive going on." Farkle was a terrible liar and it was obvious when his voice rose several octaves.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me. You guys are my best friends, so I'd like to know, but I understand if it's none of my business."

Farkle looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention to them before he calmed himself down and answered. "Maya's pregnant."

Lucas's eyebrows went up. "You and Maya...?"

"We did. That's why she was avoiding me for several weeks. She just told me on Friday that she found out she's pregnant." As he spoke, the reality of the situation finally dawned on him and he fainted flat onto his back.

"Farkle...?"

**heheheh, review! I'm really excited for you guys to read the next chapter, so I will update ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: GMW is Disney's property, not mine.**

Maya was surprised when she walked into Riley's apartment almost a week later and found Shawn Hunter on the couch, talking to Riley.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted Maya.

Maya grinned and hugged him. "What are you doing in the city again, Hunter?"

"I'm on a job. I have to put together an album and review of the attractions on this side of New York."

"Cool." Maya joined Shawn and Riley on the couch, but as soon as she sat down, Riley leapt to her feet. "Riles?"

"I have something important to do." Riley rushed out of the room and Maya rolled her eyes.

"She's a strange one," Shawn thought out loud.

"You think?"

"I do think."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah." Maya grinned.

Riley watched them from around the corner and smiled at their playful banter. She turned around and faced her dad. "How much does Shawn know?"

"Nothing. I knew he would be in the city and I told him to come by. We'll let this work on its own."

Riley grinned and followed Cory down the hallway so that Shawn and Maya would have no choice but to engage in conversation.

"How's your mom, Maya?" Shawn hadn't been in New York since Maya's birthday, when Maya and Katy had reconciled.

Maya looked down. "I don't know."

Shawn frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We got along great after you helped her buy my locket." Maya touched the locket around her neck. "We spent time together, she started coming to see my art at school... It was so nice."

"What happened?"

"She's throwing me out."

"Your own mother is kicking you out?"

"Well, yeah. But she has a reason."

"Maya, what reason could possibly excuse your mom for kicking her own daughter out?"

"I'm pregnant. She can't afford to help me... so she told me to leave. I moved my things last night."

Shawn had liked Katy when he met her, but he suddenly felt a strong dislike for her. He knew how it felt to feel unwanted by one's own parents and he wouldn't have wished the feeling on his worst enemy, let alone Maya Hart. He had grown quite fond of the young girl.

"Is the father in the picture?"

"Yeah. Farkle Minkus."

Shawn blinked. It still stunned him that Stuart Minkus had spawned a child, and now his son had? "A... a third Minkus?"

Maya frowned. "What?"

"I just... I still can't believe that the Minkus guys can... create people."

Maya let out an amused chuckle at Shawn's reaction. "Yeah, you gotta watch out for those Minki."

"Is this..._Farkle _a good guy?"

Maya nodded. "He can be a hyper little weirdo sometimes, and he's obsessed with turtlenecks, but... yeah, he's great. He's a sweet guy. He's loyal."

"That's good." Shawn studied Maya for a moment. "Look, Maya, when I was here Christmas, Cory wanted me to move into the apartment above this one. Since I get so many work assignments in New York, I decided to finally check it out."

"Really?"

"I paid the deposit today. And it has an extra bedroom. You interested?"

Maya thought it over. "You'd really want me in your life every day?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Touche."

* * *

When Maya broke the news to Riley, she was afraid that her best friend would be upset by Maya's decision to accept Shawn's offer. Maya was surprised when instead, Riley beamed and flung her arms around Maya.

"Riley...? I just told you I'm moving _out_ of your room."

"I know, and in with Shawn! You know I tried to set him up with your mom, right?"

"How could I forget? You made Ranger Rick tie me up."

"I know it didn't work, but I still really think Shawn would be an awesome father figure to you. This is... it's amazing."

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Kinda. Dad and I found out Shawn would be in New York and we made sure he knew the apartment upstairs is still for rent. That's all."

"You're still my little fixer, aren't you?"

Riley grinned in her usual goofy fashion. "Yeah. When are you moving into Shawn's apartment?"

"Well, he's moving his stuff this weekend, so I guess then. Right now, it seems like I'll stay there until I know what Farkle and I will do with the baby."

"What does Farkle want to do?"

"He kinda wants to keep it, but he said he'd support me either way. I just need a little more time to think about it."

Riley nodded in understanding. "Should we start packing some of your stuff?"

"I guess so." There wasn't much to pack, so it didn't take very long to pack Maya's items. She wasn't moving out for four more days, so she left a few essential items and some clothes unpacked.

Sure enough, on Saturday afternoon, the Matthews helped Shawn and Maya move into their apartment, which was directly above the Matthews. Maya chose the bedroom with a window that overlooked the street so that she could see the colorful street lights and signs at night.

Riley sat down on the bed as Maya unpacked some of her stuff. "This is so cool. We're neighbors now, Maya. We're just an elevator ride away!"

"Yup." Maya sat next to her best friend. "This is temporary, but it'll be cool. I've always wanted to live on this side of town."

"There are always apartments for rent in this building. If you keep the baby, maybe you and Farkle could move into one."

"Maybe." Maya was not surprised by Riley's cheerful enthusiasm in the slightest. "I know I need to make that decision soon, but it's not easy. I mean... I'll be sixteen in two months. I'm young. But... this is my kid. What if I put it up for adoption and it goes to someone even less capable than a teenage girl? My decision impacts this kid and I don't want to make the wrong choice."

"I know you'll make the right decision, Maya. You always do in the end."

Riley had faith in her, but Maya wasn't so certain.

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

As the weeks passed, Maya began to show more signs of pregnancy. The morning sickness was starting to leave, to her relief, but she was hungry all the time, experienced cravings, and was starting to gain weight.

Her second doctor's appointment was four weeks after the first one. She was nearly at the end of her first trimester and even though she claimed to be unattached, she was becoming more and more conflicted about the decision she would have to make.

Her appointment was scheduled during school hours and Topanga had to work, but this time, Farkle accompanied Maya to the clinic. It was more crowded this time than it had been the first time Maya went, but she knew immediately that she was the youngest expecting mom in the waiting room.

They waited for almost an hour before the receptionist called out, "Maya Hart and... Farkle Minkus?"

They went into the same room that Maya had been examined in the first time, where they were greeted by Dr. Becky Wheeler.

Maya sat down on the padded table and Farkle stood next to her. This time Maya knew what to do and lay down without being told. She was ready for the cold gel to be smeared on her slightly larger stomach and watched as Becky prepared the ultrasound.

After a few moments, the fuzzy image became more clear and it was easier to see the baby than it had been the first time.

"There we are... everything looks good so far."

Farkle was staring with his mouth agape, but Maya nodded.

"It looks a little less like a tadpole than it did the first time."

"Right now, your baby's a little under two inches long. He or she is still mostly head, but their body is growing quickly. You can see the limbs more clearly now."

"When will we know if it's a boy or girl?" Maya asked.

"You can usually find out the sex between sixteen and twenty weeks, depending on how the baby is positioned and if we get a clear view."

"So in about a month or two."

"Right. And this is the time where you'll notice some dramatic changes. Your homones will rise and you'll probably show more symptoms of pregnancy. How is the morning sickness?"

"It's getting better. I've been having weird cravings, even for stuff I don't like."

"Perfectly normal. Don't be surprised if you start having strange dreams, if you feel very emotional for no reason, or if you feel tired all the time."

"That sounds like a _lot_ of fun," Maya groaned.

Becky laughed. "It should all be worth it in the end."

_Will it?_ Maya thought.

The appointment ended soon and Becky printed two copies of the ultrasound image, one for each of them. Maya stored hers in a folder in her backpack, but Farkle continued to stare at his copy in awe.

"We're about to cross the street, you know." Maya stopped at the cross walk.

"I know. I can't believe this, though. We made _this_! This fuzzy little shape... it's amazing."

"Yeah." Maya glanced at the image in Farkle's hands. "It is kind of amazing."

* * *

They stopped to eat lunch before Farkle went back to school and Maya decided to go home, tired after her appointment. She went into her room and opened her backpack until she found her math folder, which contained very little homework and the two ultrasound images.

She took them both out and stared at them. They were fuzzier than the image on the screen in the doctor's office, but she could make out the outline of the baby. After a few minutes, she found a roll of tape and taped them to the wall, next to some of her art near the window.

She was impressed with the change between the first image and the second one. It was finally coming to her realization that this little thing was her child, growing every day inside her. It was amazing, like Farkle had said, but frightening at the same time.

She lost herself in thought until she fell asleep. When she woke up again, Shawn was back with pizza, which was exactly what she needed after her day. The kitchen table hadn't been set up yet, so she took a seat on the couch with a paper plate of pizza in her lap and a small bowl of salad (which Maya didn't like but was craving and she knew that she had to eat plenty of healthy food) next to her.

After dinner, she showered and went to bed early. It was Friday, which was a relief because it meant she could sleep in on Saturday morning.

But to Maya's annoyance, she didn't sleep well. At two in the morning, she was still awake, thinking about her situation.

By three thirty, she had come to a decision.

She was keeping the baby.

* * *

The next day, Riley was at Lucas's house, enjoying a day with her boyfriend, distantly supervised by his parents, who were much less dramatic than Cory.

"What do you think about Maya and Farkle?" Riley asked Lucas as she sat next to him on the couch as they watched a movie.

"I think Farkle was in shock, but ever since yesterday, he hasn't stopped talking about his creation. Every other word that comes out of his mouth is either _Maya_ or _baby_."

"I know they're young, but... I think they'd be good parents. And they're so in love. Maya doesn't say much about it, but I know she is."

"You guys are really close, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Maya's been my best friend since first grade. She's like my sister. Farkle, too. And then you came here in the seventh grade. Do you still miss your friends in Texas?"

"Sometimes. But I like it here. New York City's a lot different than a small Texas town, but I've made good friends and met you here. When I first came here, I didn't like it at all, but now I'm glad I moved."

Riley smiled. "Me, too. Do you remember how freaked out my dad was when he found out I liked you?"

"I think he still freaks out."

"He does, but he actually likes you a lot. He pretends not to, but he thinks you're really polite and smart and he knows you wouldn't hurt me."

"I'm glad he thinks highly of me."

"So am I. I thought he'd never let me go on that first date with you. I'm so thankful he did." Riley sweetly kissed her boyfriend's cheek and held up her Sprite can. "Cheers to my dad?"

Lucas smiled and they touched their cans together. "Cheers."

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday afternoon, Maya sent Farkle a text, asking him to come over so she could tell him she had decided to keep the baby. As he did at Riley's apartment, he came in through the window in Maya's room.

"Hello, Maya," he greeted flirtatiously. There was no window seat, so he sat next to Maya on her bed. "You look tired."

"Hey. We need to talk. I... I think I know what I want to do with the baby now. I thought about it all night."

"What did you decide?"

"I want to keep it. I just can't make myself give it away to-" Maya was cut off by Farkle throwing his arms around her. "To a total stranger."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Farkle released her. "My parents told me they would be fine with that. The rules are I have to get my driver's license, graduate high school and go to college."

"I want to graduate. I don't know about college. The baby's due in August, so at least the worst parts of my pregnancy will happen when school's out, and the baby will be here a month before we start junior year."

"We can do this. It won't be easy, but the cunning Maya Hart and the evil genius Farkle Minkus can do _anything _through their powers!"

Maya was unused to initiating physical contact, but she rested her head against his shoulder and sighed, torn between relief and exhaustion after her restless night. "You're still a little dork. I mean that in the most affectionate of ways."

Farkle grinned goofily. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks after Maya had told everyone that she was keeping the baby, they had a day off of school due to a teacher's conference and the four friends decided to spend the day at the mall. Maya needed new clothes, because most of hers were becoming too tight. She fully intended to avoid ugly maternity clothes and planned to buy clothes she would normally wear, but in larger sizes.

She was moodier than she had been before, but she was in a fairly good mood as she dressed in a Bon Jovi shirt, jeans, a red jacket, and boots.

Shortly after eleven o clock, Maya went downstairs to Riley's apartment, and they met Lucas and Farkle outside. Lucas kissed Riley and Farkle kissed Maya before they climbed into Lucas's car and went to the closest mall.

They separated from Lucas and Farkle so the boys could do whatever they pleased until it was time to eat, while Riley and Maya looked at clothes and shoes. Maya didn't have much money to spend, but she had some money she had saved from her last birthday and with coupons and the sales that always went on in their favorite store, Demolition, it would be enough to buy a couple of outfits that she could fit into.

"This is cute!" Riley held up a loose-fitting pink blouse.

Maya shook her head. "Too maternal-looking. Let's go to the clothes that girls our age are actually supposed to wear in public." She found a sales rack and rummaged through it until she found some tee shirts. She selected two pairs of jeans two sizes larger than her normal size, as well as a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

"You may wanna look at shoes, too. My mom said her ankles and feet were really sore when she was pregnant."

"I don't really have that much money." Nevertheless, Maya found a pair of comfortable sneakers and added them to her collection. She was ten dollars short and argued with Riley before finally giving in and letting Riley pay the extra ten.

"Want me to text the guys and tell them we can eat?"

"Yeah." Maya started to follow Riley out of the store, but suddenly she felt dizzy and she stopped. She blinked and shook her head lightly, which only made the feeling worse. Her head started to ache and her legs turned into jelly.

"Maya? Are you okay?" Riley put her phone back in her pocket and grabbed Maya's arm.

"I'm okay... just a little light headed." Maya started to walk again, but she stumbled and her legs gave out.

"Maya!" Riley caught her best friend before she could hit the floor. "Maya?"

That was the last thing Maya heard before everything went black.

**please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Maya!"

Riley frantically patted her best friend's cheek as a crowd of shoppers and a couple of store employees started to form around them. An older woman stood next to them with a concerned look on her face.

"What happened, sweetie?" she asked Riley.

"My best friend fainted! And she's thirteen weeks pregnant pregnant."

By this time, Maya was regaining consciousness and Lucas and Farkle had arrived. Maya groaned quietly as the boys pushed through the crowd.

Farkle immediately dropped to his knees next to Riley and Maya. "Maya, are you okay?" he demanded.

"I'm fine..."

"She's probably dehydrated," the woman spoke. "I'm a nurse. She needs something to drink. Juice would be best."

Farkle and Riley stayed with Maya while Lucas went to the nearest restaurant and bought some orange juice. He quickly brought it back and Maya took it, drinking it slowly.

"I think it's time to go home," Riley suggested gently.

"Seriously, guys, I'm okay," she insisted as she sat upright.

"Maya, you just fainted and you're pregnant! You need to go home and rest," Riley argued.

The woman who had helped them chose that moment to interrupt. "Since she's pregnant, she may want to go to the hospital, just in case."

Farkle helped Maya to her feet and Riley stood up with them.

"Maya, please let us take you to the hospital," she urged. "I'll call Shawn and tell him what's going on."

"Riles-"

"Please?" Farkle begged.

Maya couldn't say no to the two of them, and they knew it. She didn't say anything and shook her head stubbornly.

"Maya, you can never be too careful," Lucas spoke. "You can never be too careful when you're pregnant."

"You serve as an _excellent_ voice of reason, Dr. Howdy," Maya scoffed. "Fine. I'll go to the stupid hospital, but after that I'm going home."

"Okay." Riley picked up the bags Maya had dropped and Farkle held onto Maya's arm. Riley called Shawn to let him know what had happened and where they would be going before they took Maya to the hospital.

It was only a few minutes before the receptionist called Maya to an exam room. Her friends protectively accompanied her. Maya answered several questions that the nurse asked her about her health and the incident.

Once Maya had given enough information, the nurse did an ultrasound, which assured Maya that the baby was unharmed. She knew she was supposed to be thankful, but she was annoyed instead, because it meant she had gone to the hospital to be told what she already knew.

When they returned to the waiting room, Shawn was waiting for Maya and looked relieved when she walked out of the exam room.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just got a little dehydrated. I'm fine and the baby is fine. I just want to go home right now."

"Okay. Come on." After Maya said good bye to her friends, Shawn took her home.

* * *

After the incident at the mall, Maya began taking better care of herself so that her baby would be born healthy.

Her next appointment with the OB/GYN took place when she was fourteen weeks along. The appointment proved that she was doing fine and the baby was developing at a healthy rate, with no sign of any developmental problems.

Other than feeling tired more often and being moody, Maya didn't experience further difficulties with her pregnancy and she made sure that she always kept herself hydrated with nutritious drinks and foods, while limiting junk food.

By her fifteenth week, Maya was just beginning to show through her shirts. She wore looser tops and layered to make the still fairly small baby bump look smaller, but she knew it wouldn't be long before everyone at school knew.

When she was sixteen weeks along, she and Farkle went for an appointment to see if their baby's sex could be determined, but the baby was not in the correct position and they were unable to tell. They arranged another appointment for her nineteenth week to see if they would be able to determine it at that time.

Nobody outside of her close friend circle said anything until her eighteenth week. Maya was putting books in her locker when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Missy Bradford and scowled.

"Hi, Mia."

"Hey, bulldozer. It's _Maya_."

Missy gave Maya a smile that was so fake that it made Maya's eyes burn. "So, I hear you're having a baby!"

"You hear things. So?"

"Do you really think that's smart? I mean, you're _so_ young and all. I know _I_ wouldn't want to have a baby at fifteen. But... of course we're different, right?"

Maya smiled. "I still loathe you," she responded in a sugary sweet voice. Ever since Missy had tried to stop Riley from dating Lucas, she had despised the popular girl with a strong passion.

"So do you even know who your baby's father is? If you didn't know... I can't imagine how _humiliating_ that would be! Wait... isn't the baby daddy that Minkus kid that Lucas is friends with?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

Maya frowned. "Wow? What's that supposed to mean?" Normally she couldn't have cared less what Missy thought, but to Maya's annoyance, her elevated hormones made her care about things she didn't want to care about.

"It's just... he's so weird. He's not popular or tall or strong... he's just a nerd. But I guess that's all you ever had a chance for, right?"

Maya scowled. "He's a great guy. Not that you would know, of course, since you hang out with losers. He is a nerd and a weirdo, but he isn't ashamed of it and only I'm allowed to call him that. If you ever talk about him like that again, I will end you."

"Whatever." Missy started to walk away. "Slut."

Maya's blood boiled and she wanted to attack Missy, but she knew that she had to keep her temper in control and that a physical fight would be dangerous for the baby, so she settled for slamming her locker as Missy disappeared around the corner.

* * *

A week later, Maya and Farkle went to the next appointment to see if the baby would be in the right position to determine the sex. After a fifteen minute wait in the waiting room, the receptionist called them back and they went to Dr. Wheeler's exam room.

"Hey, guys. Ready to see if we can tell if that little one's a boy or girl?"

"Yep." Maya lay on the table and Farkle stood next to her as Becky turned on the ultrasound monitor and smeared the gel on Maya's stomach. She placed the wand against Maya's stomach and moved it around until the blurry image became clear enough for them to see the shape of their baby.

"The baby's not kicking yet. Is that a problem?"

"It shouldn't be, because your baby's healthy so far. Some babies take longer to start moving around, and some are just less active. Most of them don't start kicking until at least sixteen weeks, and you're at nineteen, so give it some time."

"Oh. Okay."

"Let's see... right now, your baby's about six inches long. He or she is going to grow faster from here on, and so will you. Everything looks good... ah. Here we are."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Maya and Farkle both stared at the screen, but neither of them could tell.

"It looks like you're having a..."


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter!**

"It looks like you're having a girl."

"A girl?" Maya looked at the monitor more closely. "I guess this means I can stop calling her an it."

"Whoa," Farkle breathed. "This is... this is really cool."

As usual, Becky printed two pictures of the image and gave them each one. "Congratulations. Got any names in mind?"

"Not yet." Maya shook her head and wiped the goo off of her stomach. "We'll have to start talking about that."

They talked to Dr. Wheeler for a few more minutes before they left the doctor's office. They took the subway to Riley's apartment so they could tell her the news.

When Maya and Farkle walked in, Riley was watching television with Lucas and Cory, Shawn, and Topanga were at the kitchen table. She jumped up when her friends entered the apartment. "Did you find out? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Everyone, Farkle calls your attention to Farkle and Maya!" Farkle declared. All eyes turned to the two of them and Farkle nodded at Maya.

"The baby's a girl," she announced. "They got a clear image today."

Riley squealed and hugged her friends at the same time. "I'm gonna have a niece! She can call me Aunt Riley!"

"Sure thing, Riles."

"We still have a lot of Riley's baby clothes if you want some of them," Topanga offered.

Maya nodded in acceptance. "Thanks." She and Farkle ate dinner with the Matthews and Shawn before Farkle went home and Maya went upstairs with Shawn.

* * *

A few days after they found out they were having a girl, Maya went with Farkle to his house after school. His house was in a nice, upscale neighborhood, among the most expensive in that district of New York. Farkle's parents weren't home from work yet, so Farkle dug out his house key and unlocked the door.

"Do you want something to eat?" he offered.

"I really want some ice cream and barbecue sauce."

"That combination sounds thoroughly disgusting." Farkle made a face but pointed to the refrigerator. "The bowls are in the cabinet and the spoons are in the drawer on the far left."

Maya found a bowl and a spoon. There was a carton of Neapolitan ice cream in the freezer and she found a bottle of barbecue sauce on the counter. She scooped several large spoonfuls of ice cream into a bowl and topped it with sauce. It looked gross and it probably tasted awful, but her cravings had been ridiculous and she took a bite anyway.

"It makes me want to barf," she whined with her mouth full of ice cream and barbecue sauce. "This kid wants me to eat the weirdest stuff."

Farkle found an extra spoon and took a tiny bite of the concoction Maya had created. He immediately scrunched his face and spit it out into a napkin. "Farkle regrets tasting that."

"Stay out of my ice cream." Maya protectively pulled her bowl closer.

"That will not be a problem."

Maya finished her ice cream and Farkle put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "So... do you want to think of some names?"

"Mini-Farkle," he responded without a moment of hesitation.

"This child is a _girl_."

"Farklica!"

"No."

"Farklena?"

"No." Maya shook her head firmly and Farkle pouted before he sat down next to her. "I know what I want her middle name to be."

"What's that?"

"Riley."

"Farklette Riley Minkus!"

"No!"

**a couple of you wanted the baby to be a boy, but I already have up to chap. 13 written and didn't want to edit... but when I get to the chapter when they have a real baby name discussion, i'll let you guys vote!**


	11. Chapter 11

**new chapter!**

**disclaimer: GMW belongs to Disney.**

Maya's sixteenth birthday took place when she was twenty two weeks pregnant

She waited until two o clock before she showered and changed out of her pajamas. Once she was dressed, she took the elevator downstairs to Riley's apartment. As soon as she entered, she was greeted by Riley, her parents and Auggie, Lucas, Shawn, and Farkle jumping up and yelling, "Surprise!"

She grinned and for the time being, her disappointment that her mom wasn't there was forgotten. "Thanks, guys."

Riley hugged her first. "Happy sweet sixteen!"

Lucas patted Maya on the back. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Ranger Rick."

Cory and Topanga both hugged her, followed by Shawn.

Lastly, Farkle kissed his girlfriend. "Come blow out your candles!"

There was a generously sized cake on the table, lit with sixteen candles. Maya blew them out and plucked them out of the cake, licking the icing off before tossing them in the trash. She found a knife and cut the first piece of cake.

"Oh, no! The lady of the night has a knife!" Farkle cried.

Maya feigned a glare. "I'll cut." She set it down and sat in a chair with her cake. Farkle and Riley sat on either side of her and Lucas sat next to Riley.

"How does it feel to be sixteen?" Riley asked her best friend.

Maya shrugged. "I really don't feel different than I did yesterday when I was fifteen." She didn't bother to mention that she hadn't heard from her mom. "I mean, I could get a driver's license, but I can't afford a car, so there's not really much use."

"We don't really need a Clutterbucket on the road, now, do we?" Lucas teased.

Maya pretended to scowl. "Don't harass the birthday girl, Hopalong."

After everyone had a chance to eat cake, Maya's presents were brought to her. She opened her present from the Matthews first to find two new tee shirts and a sketchbook, and at the bottom of the bag was a tiny sweater, obviously for the baby.

"Thanks, Riles."

"I couldn't resist. It was just so tiny and soft and cute."

Next was Shawn's present, a large box of artist grade colored pencils, which Maya was in need of since hers were worn out. Farkle planned to give Maya his present after the party, when they had a chance to be alone.

Maya found herself checking her phone every now and then, unrealistically hoping for at least a text from her mom, but she never received a word.

The party lasted from two until six. By then, the cake and pizza were gone and everyone was settling down. After they had all eaten, Maya excused herself and left the room. She climbed out a window onto the fire escape.

She enjoyed her party, and she loved her friends for doing so much for her, but so much had happened in the past few months. Her mother wanted nothing to do with her, and it suddenly hurt more now than it had when it first happened.

For the umpteenth time that day, she took out her phone, but she didn't have a text from her mom. She hesitated before she tapped on her contracts and scrolled to her mom's name. She touched the phone icon and held the phone to her ear.

It rang one time before a recorded message began to play.

_"We're sorry, this number is no longer in service. Please hang up and try another number."_

Tears sprung to Maya's eyes as she hung up. There were two possible explanations: either her mom had been unable to pay her phone bill, or she had changed her phone number. Although the first was not unlikely, Maya somehow suspected that it was the second and she inhaled sharply as she pocketed her phone.

Maybe the pregnancy hormones were making her more emotional than she would normally have been, but it was suddenly becoming harder to keep her emotions inside and a stray tear found its way down her cheek.

"Stupid..." she muttered, rubbing the tear away. She had no reason to cry like a toddler... did she? She must have, because her vision blurred with more tears and she closed her eyes to keep them at bay, but a few managed to escape.

She heard the window open and someone stepping onto the fire escape before closing the window behind them.

"Maya?" Farkle stood behind her. "Are you coming inside? It's getting dark."

"Yeah. In a little bit," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" Farkle sat down next to her. "You're crying..."

"Hormones."

"No... this is something else. You're not a mystery to me, Maya." Farkle put an arm around her. "Talk to me."

"I know I'm supposed to be happy. It's my birthday and the party was amazing. You and the Matthews and Shawn have done so much for me... but my mom..."

"Oh. She didn't call you or anything?"

"No. I tried to call and she's changed her number. She's so disappointed in me that she doesn't even want to talk to me on my sixteenth birthday."

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better," he admitted.

Maya rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't understand why she rejected me... she was only two years older than me when she had me. I thought she would always be there for me and support me no matter what. I thought she and I had gotten closer, but apparently I was wrong."

"No, Maya. You aren't wrong. She was wrong for leaving you." He reached into the interior pocket of his jacket. "Do you want your present now?"

"Okay..." Maya took the long, narrow box from him. It was wrapped in orange paper and tied with a lime green bow. "Nice color scheme." She untied the bow and peeled off the paper. Then she opened the lid to see an Origami Owl bracelet. The locket part of the bracelet contained three tiny charms: a paintbrush, an M, and an F.

"Farkle..." More tears filled Maya's eyes and this time, she knew it was because of the raging hormones.

"Oh, no. Did I break you? I knew I should have added the turtleneck charm!"

"No... it's perfect. And this time, I really am emotional because of the hormones. Help me put it on." Farkle helped her fasten the bracelet around her slender wrist. "I really like it. Thank you."

"Do you feel any better?

"Kinda. I'm still upset that my mom doesn't want me in her life, but... I think I'll be okay."

"Good."

**review, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**new chapter!**

Despite Riley's suggestions, Maya refused to have a baby shower. When her attempts to persuade Maya failed, Riley eventually gave in and agreed that if she wanted to buy something for Maya or the baby, she could give it to Maya at any time rather than at a formal baby shower.

One morning, Riley called Lucas and asked him to drive her to the mall. He was willing to do so and picked her up at eleven o clock.

As soon as they arrived, Riley found the children's section of the store and located the clothes for infant girls. "Aww..."

"There's a lot of pink and ruffles here. I don't think Maya would be caught dead in this part of the store," Lucas noted.

"Probably not." She rummaged through the racks until she found a little purple sweater for newborns and a soft white blanket with teddy bears printed on it.

"What do you think she'd do if I gave her this as a gag gift?" Lucas showed her a tiny pair of cowgirl boots.

Riley stared at the boots before she giggled. "Do it! She may actually like them."

They checked out with the blanket, sweater, and boots before they left the store and went to get lunch. Riley picked the restaurant- a cozy little cafe that sold sandwiches and frozen yogurt.

"We can take Maya's presents to her when we go back to my apartment."

Sure enough, after they ate, they went back to Riley's apartment building and took the elevator to the upper floor. By then, Maya was home and she let them in when they knocked.

"I see bags."

"They're for the baby." Riley smiled and handed her the gift bag she had placed the sweater and blanket in.

Maya took out the excessive tissue paper until she dug out the blanket and sweater. "Thank you, Riles." She looked at Lucas. "What have you got, Bucky McBoing Boing?"

"Not gonna say please, Clutterbucket?"

"Don't push me." Maya took the box he gave her and opened the lid. She stared blankly at the cowgirl boots. "Wow. Really letting out your inner cowboy uncle, are we?"

"Will you let her call us Aunt Riley and Uncle Lucas?" Riley asked.

"Definitely Aunt Riley, but I'm thinking I'll get her to call him Uncle Howdy." Maya smirked while Riley laughed and Lucas sighed. They talked for a while before Riley and Lucas went to the Matthews' apartment.

Maya put the presents in her room and was sharpening her colored pencils when she heard her phone vibrating. She found it under her quilt. The phone vibrated again, displaying a text from Farkle. His birthday had been the day before and she had just returned from his house an hour ago.

Farkle: MAYA

Before she could type a reply, another message came through.

Farkle: I AM OUTSIDE

She quickly typed a reply. _I saw ya an hour ago, birthday boy. Are you that eager to see me again?_

Farkle: COME.

Only slightly surprised but somewhat puzzled, she put her shoes on and left the apartment. At first she didn't see Farkle, but she saw a green Ford Focus and Farkle climbed out of it.

"You got a car?"

"I did!"

"I thought you just had your learner's permit."

"I got my license today."

"After one try? It took you five to get your permit."

"This time, I didn't panic over anything. Apparently, screaming and suddenly slamming the brakes when the test coordinator sneezes loudly is an automatic failure.. and this time, I only got two points deducted for driving too slowly! So my dad bought this for my birthday."

"Wow." Maya stared at the car. "Kinda bright, but cool. It's all yours?"

"Yup. I got me an official _Farklemobile_!"

* * *

As the next few weeks of Maya's pregnancy passed, more and more presents found their way into her room. She had bought a few things herself, but most of it was gifted to her, and as promised, Riley and Topanga gave her some of Riley's old clothes.

She wouldn't have to buy furniture, because Farkle's parents had saved his crib and changing table, and they were still in good shape and could be reused. They bought a new baby car seat for them, which was already in the backseat of the Farklemobile even though the baby was not due for seven more weeks.

"You know, we should seriously think of a name soon," Maya announced. "Not Farklica, Farklette, or Farklina, or any other name you make up."

"Maya Junior?"

Maya tried to pretend she wasn't touched. "Meh. The world isn't big enough for two of me. I kinda like the name Emily."

"That's nice. Farkle must think of a normal name... Sophie?"

"Hmm. Not bad. Alana?"

"That's nice. Megan?"

Maya groaned. "This is hard."

"Alana Sophie Emily Megan Riley Hart-Minkus!"

"I don't want her to run out of ink every time she writes her name, Farkle."

"Oh, right. Hey, did you ever see if there's an apartment for rent in this building?"

"Not yet. We can pick a name while we look tomorrow."

Nobody ever told her having a baby included so much thinking.

**ok lol you guys get to pick the name! **

**Emily**

**Alana**

**Sophie**

**Megan**

**in your review, say which name you like best and also go to my profile and vote on my poll!**

**and on my profile i have a link to a picture so you can see what the farklemobile i described looks like, lol. in case the link here doesn't show up. i did it here as tiny url so try entering it without the spaces**

** k6sxcjp**


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later, Maya and Farkle were at the mall, shopping for some baby supplies. Their still not named baby was due in less than two months. They had found a small apartment close to their school, and they would be moving into it after the baby was born even though they had already put a lot of their stuff in it.

They had bought some bedding for the crib, several packs of diapers, bottles, pacifiers, and plenty of clothes and stuffed animals.

After they shopped for two hours, Maya was tired of walking and they stopped for lunch before they took their new things to the apartment. The living room contained a futon, a TV, a coffee table, and a bright lamp.

Their room was mostly empty except for a bed, but the baby's room was progressing fast. Maya's doctor had told her to stay away from paint fumes, so Riley had helped Farkle paint the room a light purple color. Once the paint dried, Stuart set up the crib and changing table and Lucas helped to bring in the dresser.

Boxes were in every room of the apartment except the bathroom, which was the only room not full of clutter and/or baby related items.

Maya dropped her shopping bag as soon as they came into the apartment. "I gotta pee right now. Little No Name is dancing really hard on my bladder." She quickly went to the bathroom and peed, sighing loudly in relief. Then she found Farkle unloading their bags in the nursery. "It's starting to look pretty cool in here."

"Yeah! The Kingdom of the Mini Markle Riley Harkus!"

"No."

Farkle groaned and put the bedding packages under the black crib and the diapers next to the changing table while Maya took the tags off all the clothes and put them in the matching black dresser. She put the stuffed animals in the crib and stepped back to admire the nursery.

The black furniture and white decorations looked really nice against the lavender paint on the walls and it looked very nice and cozy for their unborn daughter who remained without a first name.

Suddenly Maya felt a movement in her stomach. She held very still and a few moments later, she felt it again, this time stronger.  
"Maya?"

"I think No Name is finally kicking." Maya touched her stomach and she could just barely feel the motion under her hand.

"Really? Can I feel? I know some girls don't like their stomachs touched."

Maya grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen, in the spot where she felt the movement. "Here... keep your hand flat and you'll feel it."

Farkle laid his hand flat on Maya's stomach. After a few seconds, he could feel the fluttering. "Wow..."

"Cool, huh?"

"Yeah..." He smiled. "When will we pick her name?" 

"Whenever you stop suggesting names like Faya Minkhart and Farklica."

"I never thought of Faya Minkhart! I like that!"

"No."

Farkle sighed dramatically as they went to the living room and sat on the couch. "What's your favorite not Farkle-related name we came up with?"

Maya rested her head on his shoulder as she thought about it. "I really like Alana."

"I like it, too. Alana Riley Minkus."

"It sounds pretty."

"Are we actually _agreeing _on a name?" Farkle gasped.

"I think so. Alana Riley Minkus, it is."

**I'm so sorry this is short but it seemed like a good stopping place! I added up the names you guys picked up in your reviews and added the poll results to that! The results were:  
**

**Alana 15**

**Sophie 8**

**Emily 5**

**Megan 4**

**Also I found a nursery so you can see how I picture Alana's! try the link below without the spaces**

** tinyurl q6sbotz**

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME TO OVER 100 REVIEWS! 23 for chapter 12! I love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**yay new chapter!**

**disclaimer: GMW belongs to disney!**

**I really like this chapter and I think you guys will too!**

By the time Maya started her eighth month, she stayed home and did her homework at home instead of going to school. It was difficult and tiring to spend seven hours a day in a school and since her stomach was very large now, it was hard to fit comfortably behind a desk for more than a few minutes.

Her hormones were all over the place, running up and down all the time. The strangest things would make her sob and within five minutes, she would be happy again. Alana was kicking a lot, usually around lunch time and just before bed.

Maya didn't want to go through labor, but she really wanted the kid to be here.

"I can't wait for Alana to be born already. I want to stop being pregnant so my stomach isn't the size of a watermelon," Maya whined one Saturday as she was semi-doing her homework.

Farkle touched her stomach and Alana kicked from inside. "She's kicking hard now."

"She kicks and I pee a lot and I'm gross!"

"You're not gross. You're just-"

"Fat and sweaty and pimply? Did I mention _**fat**_?!"

Uh oh.

"Here we go..." Farkle sighed. Maya's tantrums were dramatic and short but happened at least one or two times a day. "You're not gross or any of that. And you're _**not** _fat. Like, not at all."

"I am! I look like a hippo!"

"No you don't. You look fine."

"You think I look good when I'm fat?! Don't encourage it!"

Farkle sighed again and flinched. "You're not fat," he repeated. "You're perfect."

"Am not," Maya argued.

"Are too."

_**"AM NOT! I'M FAT!"**_

"Dr. Wheeler told you you'll lose all the weight when Alana's born. You'll be okay, Maya."

"What if I stay fat?" Maya sniffled. "What if I look gross and ugly even when I'm not pregnant?"

"You'll never be gross or ugly. You'll always be the most beautiful and most intimidating girl in Farkle's world."

That was all it took to calm her down and 5 minutes later, she was sleeping happily.

* * *

The 9th month came sooner than anyone expected and Maya was sitting on the couch when she felt a cramp in her stomach. Her eyes widened. "Farkle! Come here! Quick!"

Farkle ran into the room as fast as possible. "What?!"

"I think I'm in labor."

"WHAT?!" Farkle gasped, his voice becoming shrill. "Right _now?!"_

"No, in another 9 months!" Maya scoffed as her stomach cramped again.

"I need the keys... keys, keys!" Farkle panicked as he ran around looking for the keys to the Farklemobile. In his haste, he tripped over his shoelaces and nearly landed flat on his face. He was glad he was wearing shoes when he stubbed his toe on a chair. He finally found the keys to the car. "COME ON!"

"You do know I'm the one giving birth, right, Mr. Hyper?" Maya kept a hand on her stomach as they left the apartment. They took the elevator down and Farkle helped her into the car. "You need to call everyone at the hospital... ow! Start driving!"

"DRIVING!" Farkle started the car and pushed his foot on the gas, driving faster than he ever drove before but still obeying the stop signs and red lights. When they got to the hospital, he practically dragged Maya inside and nurses took them to a room.

"Okay, we'll time your contractions," a nurse explained as she helped Maya get settled in a comfortable bed. "When you're ten centimeters dilated, it'll be time to push. Are you excited?"

"I'm a little scared."

"Oh, that's fine, honey. All moms are. Especially the first time."

Farkle was pacing rapidly as he called everyone, talking even faster than he was walking. After he had called everyone, he sat in the chair next to Maya's bed. "They're coming. Riley wants to come in here when she gets here."

Maya nodded. "She better. I want my best friend here."

Riley rushed into the room ten minutes later. "Maya!" She hugged both of them before she stood next to the bed and grabbed Maya's hand. She grinned at her best friend. "Ohmygoshohmygosh," she gushed. "I'm so excited for you! I can't wait to meet my niece!"

Maya felt more comfortable with Riley at her side, and when she was ten centimeters dilated, it was time to push.

It was more painful than anything she had ever experienced. Ever. She screamed in pain and nearly crushed Farkle and Riley's hands, but then she heard, "I see the head!"

She felt Farkle's hand let go of hers and heard a thud. "What happened?" she asked, her eyes closed.

"Farkle fainted when he saw the head."

"That's my dork... AHHHHH!" Maya let out another pained shout, which was followed by a baby's cry. Maya's eyes shot open and she saw a tiny pink baby in the nurse's arms.

On August 20th, 2017, at 6:51 PM, Alana Riley Minkus was born.

**more to come! review and stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter! I'm soooo sorry it took so long!**

**disclaimer: gmw belongs to disney!**

Two years later…

"It is my honor to introduce to you- the John Quincy Adams High School class of 2019!"

Maya sat in her assigned seat on the stage of the school's auditorium, with her diploma in her lap. Applause filled the air as Mr. Matthews stepped aside from the podium so their valedictorian- none other than Farkle- could speak.

"Hello, past, current, and future JQA graduates and their loved ones!" Farkle spoke into the microphone. "Welcome to 2019 Graduation! I feel honored to have been named valedictorian. In the four years I've spent at this high school, I've earned more As than any other student in my class- not trying to brag _too _much. I don't want to cause a war between my father and Mrs. Matthews again."

Several people in the audience laughed.

"Chuckle all you want, beautiful people. I never thought I would say what I am about to say: grades don't define you. You can take pride in your grades and you should always try to do the very best that you can, but your academic achievement doesn't say anything about who you are as a person."

_He's got that right, _Maya thought. She had managed to pull her grades up to a 3.0, which was one of her highest accomplishments so far.

"In the end, the letter grade isn't really what matters. What matters is how much effort you put into it. If you get a C, but you tried your best, then you've still been successful. It's important to always keep trying, because the willpower you have sets forth the bridge to your future."

"Okay, now that was just cheesy," Maya whispered to Riley, who elbowed her.

"Some of us will go to college. Some of us will start working. A few years from now, some of us will be teachers, or businessmen or lawyers. Some of us will have families and some of us may still be in school ten years from now. No career is superior or inferior to the other. If you're doing what you want to do and you're using your full potential, then your job is just as important as the others. And now is the time to ask yourself if you're ready and what you want to do."

As Farkle stepped away from the microphone, the audience clapped as the 248 graduates stood up.

This was it. Maya was _done _with high school. She had thought it would never end and now she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Having a child halfway through high school had made things difficult, but at the same time having Alana had influenced Maya to grow up and take more responsibility. She wanted to make something out of herself.

For Alana.

* * *

That evening, Maya was exhausted after spending the day having lunch with her friends, followed by a celebration with Farkle's family.

Alana was hyper and restless after eating a big slice of cake. The almost-two year old squirmed as soon as they walked into their apartment. Maya set her down and sat on the couch with Farkle as Alana played with her blocks.

"I can't believe we're done," she thought out loud. "I always wanted school to be over, but now I don't know what to do."

"I think it's exciting. We get to decide what we want to do for the rest of our lives until we get old and retire."

"That isn't intimidating at all." Maya rummaged through the stack of mail on the coffee table until she found an envelope from NYU with her name on it. Her eyes widened. Farkle had been accepted into NYU's business department months ago, but she had applied late and was nervous about her application.

"You gonna open it?"

"Yeah." Maya tore open the envelope with much less grace than Farkle had opened his the day his arrived. She read the introduction out loud and her eyes widened. "I got into the art department!"

"Really? Maya, that's awesome!" Farkle hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

Alana overheard and although she had no idea what they were talking about, she stood up and waved her arms with enthusiasm. "Awsum!" she echoed, toddling toward her parents.

"This is gonna work out. We live close enough to NYU to walk, so we don't need a dorm."

"I knew you'd get in," he told Maya proudly.

"Up, Dada!" Alana demanded impatiently, tugging on the leg of Farkle's jeans.

"These are expensive jeans!" He picked her up before she could tear them.

Maya ruffled Alana's white blonde hair. "Mommy and Daddy are going to college, little turd."

"Me?"

Farkle shook his head. "They don't accept babies. But you're probably smart enough to go!"

Alana lost interest in the conversation and tried to stick her toe in her mouth. Farkle set her back down and she toddled off to find her toys.

"And now, for the grand finale of today!" Farkle announced as he stood up.

"What?"

He spun around dramatically, coming to a stop on one knee and whipping a small velvet box out of his pocket. "Maya Penelope Hart, lady I've chased for twelve years, will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a diamond on it.

Maya stared at the ring with admiration and slid it on her finger. "Yes." They had planned to get married after high school, and she hadn't expected it to be less than six hours after graduation, but she was happy.

"That was easier than I thought!" Farkle exclaimed. They kissed and he sat back down, letting Maya rest her head on his shoulder.

Everything had worked out better than Maya thought. She had finished high school and was going to college, Alana was healthy, she and Farkle were getting married.

What was next?

**this story has been so much fun! i'll miss it! but i may do a sequel! right now I'm working on a Joshaya fic! (my second favorite ship lol) THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE!**


End file.
